Untitled
by CelticMeggy
Summary: They went their seperate ways but what he doesn't know is that she didn't go by herself. 6 years later she's back and needs his help. LoVe R&R Rating might change.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue.

When tragedy struck they stopped being friends. They became hard and cruel. But then tragedy struck his family again and he asked for her help. She agreed and they got closer. Then he stopped needing her help and just needed her and so did she.

It was their last night together. He was going to UCLA she was going to NYU. They spent it together.

The next morning she left. She got on a plane and went to New York.


	2. chapter 1

6 years later

"Mommy I'm hungry," a little girl of six said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I know but we can't eat until Brian comes home" Veronica answered. The little girl just frowned and nodded her head "But you know what, Lynn, I don't think it would hurt if you had a cookie or two" Veronica said as the little girl started to turn and leave. After Lynn heard that she practically ran to one of the cabinets and grabbed the bag of Oreos and ran out of the kitchen. Veronica realized what her daughter was doing and yelled after her" Hey I said two cookies. Bring that bag back here."

Lynn ran back into the kitchen looking scared. Veronica didn't understand why until she heard the front door slam shut. Brian walked down the hall to the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen he just sat down at the table. Veronica saw that he was waiting for his dinner. She immediately made up a plate as fast as she could and put it in front of him then went on to make Lynn and herself a plate. She put the plates down and sat down. The meal went by in silence.

As they finished Brian got up and left the room. Veronica started gathering the dishes and putting them in the sink. "I'll help, mommy" Lynn said in a whisper. Veronica just nodded her head.

Lynn picked up two plates and a glass. She walked to the sink but before she reached it one of the plates slipped fell and broke.

Before Veronica could bend down and start to pick up the pieces Brian was in there stamping toward Lynn. Veronica knew what was going to happen and got between her husband and daughter as fast as she could.

Brian looked at Veronica for a minute and with out saying anything pushed her as hard as he could into the oven. Without looking back he continued on to Lynn. He slapped her across the face hard, and then punched her in the stomach. He continued to for another minute then moved over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and went to his and Veronica's bedroom.

Veronica Want over to Lynn as soon ass He left the room. She gathered the little girl up in her arms and rocked her until she had stopped crying. Veronica then took her to the bathroom to clean her up and change her into pajamas.

"Lynn do you think you can pack a bag of clothes quickly?" the mother asked her daughter. Lynn nodded her head not sure why her mother had asked. "Good then do that I'll be back in a minute" Veronica said quickly and quietly.

Lynn did as her mother told her. Veronica went to the hall closet and grabbed a packed suit case and went back to Lynn's room. She was zipping her bag closed and looked up at her mother. "Get your shoes on we're leaving" Veronica said. Lynn grabbed her shoes and put them on.

The two tiptoed out of the house and into Veronica's car. Veronica started the car and drove as fast as she could to the airport. Veronica bought two one way tickets to Los Angeles. They both boarded the plane and fell asleep.

Veronica woke up as the plane was landing. She then woke Lynn up. " Where are we?" she asked tiredly

"California" Veronica replied

"Why?" Lynn asked

"To get away from Brian and to see grandpa" Veronica answered

"Oh okay" Lynn said seeming to still be asleep.

They got off the plane and Veronica went to use a payphone. "Keith Mars how may I help you" Veronica heard over the phone.

"You could come to the airport and pick me and my daughter up" Veronica said

"Who is this?" Keith asked not realizing it was his daughter.

"This is Veronica your one and only daughter who was wondering if you could come and pick me and your only grandchild up from the airport" Veronica replied

"Okay" Keith said shocked. He wasn't aware that one Veronica was coming considering he hadn't seen her since the day he dropped her off at the airport 6 year ago and two that he had a grandchild.

"Thank you and don't worry I'll explain everything later"

"Okay" Keith said again. Veronica then told him where to pick them up and they hung up. Keith then left his apartment got in his car and went to the airport.


	3. chapter 2

"So are you going to tell me why I haven't seen you in 6 years, why I didn't know I had a granddaughter, where that sweet little girl's father, your husband is and why you suddenly showed up?" Keith asked his daughter quietly not wanting to wake up Lynn who was tucked into Veronica's old bed.

Veronica just broke down then and there. After having heard her father ask about everything she couldn't help but cry. Keith pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry daddy" Veronica said in between sobs, "I'm sorry for everything. For not having had told you, you had a granddaughter, for everything."

"Shh. It's okay Veronica. It's okay" Keith said soothingly, "Why don't you go to sleep? You look tired." Veronica nodded and curled up on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Keith laid a blanket over her and leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then straightened up and looked in on his granddaughter. He noticed she didn't really look like Veronica but she did look like someone he knew he just couldn't figure it out. He just shrugged and went to his own bedroom and went to sleep.


	4. chapter 3

Lynn was the first one up the next day. When she got out of bed she started to look around her mother's old bedroom. There were picture of her mother with tons of people she didn't know. As Lynn started to go through the pictures she noticed the there were names on the back. The pictures were of people going in and out of motels and of her mother with people named Lilly, Duncan, Weevil, Wallace, Logan and her mother's mother and father. As Lynn continued going through the pictures she noticed most of the pictures were of people going in and out of motels and her mother and the guy named Logan.

"Lynn, are you up?" Veronica asked as she popped her head in to check on her daughter.

"Yeah. Mommy it still hurts" Lynn said.

"I figured it would which is why I have some medicine and a glass of water," Veronica said, "let me check you out okay"

"Okay" Lynn said as she lifted her shirt to show her mother her stomach and back.

Veronica was looking for bruises and gently putting pressure where there was bruising to make sure no bones were broken.

"Nothings broken this time let me look at your face" Veronica said as she looked at her daughters face to be sure she was okay.

"Your okay just some bruises" she said as calmly as she could considering she was full of rage toward her husband.

"Mommy, who is this man? There are a lot of pictures of you and him" Lynn said lifting a picture toward her.

Veronica took the picture. When she looked at it she saw herself and Logan, young and happy. She looked back down at her daughter. "I'll tell you later but right now I think we should go make breakfast for grandpa then I have to run an errand so that will give you a chance to get to know your grandpa" Veronica explained.

"Okay" Lynn said cheery and skipped out of the room to the kitchen.

Within about half an hour the two had made eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Veronica made up a plate for Lynn and a plate for her father. She then went to wake her father up.

"Dad, Lynn and I made breakfast, all your favorite artery cloggers" Veronica said as she gently shook her father.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute" Keith mumbled as he started to roll out of bed.

"Okay" Veronica said as she went beck to the kitchen.

When the two girls were half way through with their breakfast Keith came out of his room and sat down and ate.

"Dad I have to see someone could you watch Lynn while I'm out?" Veronica asked. Keith nodded while he finished chewing. "Okay thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible" she said kissing her dad's cheek. Then turned to Lynn and whispered, "Don't tell grandpa anything about Brian or how he hits us okay" as she kissed her cheek.

"Okay" Lynn whispered back.

"Love you" Veronica said as she walked out of the apartment.

"Love you too" Keith and Lynn said at the same time.

Veronica smiled as she walked to her father's car and got in.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I had some trouble uploading chapters so I had to delete the story and repost it. To all who questioned why Veronica stayed with Brian even though he abused her that will be answered soon. Again thanks to all reviewers and keep reviewing.


	5. chapter 4

"I can do this. I can" Veronica kept repeating to herself as she walked to the door.

When she reached the door she rang the doorbell. "Please be here, please" Veronica started repeating to herself. A butler answered the door then.

"Hi is Logan Echolls here?" Veronica asked.

"Yes come in I shall get him" the butler said.

Veronica came in, closed the door and stood there thinking, "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I haven't seen him in six years. I didn't even tell him he had a daughter. What if he doesn't care and doesn't want either of us around? Or what if he tries to take her away from me?" Veronica was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that Logan was walking into the room.

When Logan saw who it was he froze. "Why is she here suddenly?" Logan asked himself but he hadn't realized that he had said it out loud.

Veronica heard Logan ask himself that question and looked up. Logan looked just like what Veronica remembered. "Hi Logan" Veronica said in a very small voice, not the confident voice he remembered her with.

"Veronica" Logan greeted her bitterly.

"I have to tell you something" Veronica said still in a small voice.

"It must be important. I haven't seen you yet alone heard from you in six years" Logan replied "What is it?"

"We need your help" Veronica whispered but Logan heard her.

"First who's we? Second what do you need my help for? And finally after answering the first two please tell me why I should help you" Logan asked holding his bitter tone.

Veronica hesitated before she answered, "We being me and our daughter and we need your help because my husband is abusing us and I also thought you should know you have a beautiful daughter"

Logan was shocked, "How?" was all he asked.

"I think you know how. And if you don't want to help I'll leave" Veronica said as she turned to go out the door.

Logan hadn't heard what Veronica had just said but when he saw she was leaving he grabbed her elbow, "Can I see her?" he asked quietly.

Veronica nodded "Yeah she's with my dad right now. But if we go to the apartment they might be there if not if you want you can wait till they come back"

"Okay and you can explain what's happened in the last six years" Logan said as they walked out the door.

They walked to their own cars and got in Logan following Veronica to her fathers apartment.


	6. Chapter 5

"What's her name?" Logan asked. They had sat on the couch in silence.

Veronica looked up at her daughter's father. "Lynn" Veronica said with a smile.

Logan smiled "What does she look like?" was the next question.

Before Veronica could answer the door opened to reveal Keith and Lynn.

"Hi Mommy" Lynn said cheerfully as she walked into the apartment, "Hi mister"

Logan and Veronica got off the couch. "Hi sweetie" Veronica said, "Can you do me a favor?" The little girl nodded in response. "Can you go into my room and play for a little bit? Mommy, Grandpa, and Mr. Echolls need to speak for a minute" Veronica asked. The little girl just nodded and walked to the room.

Veronica turned around to face her father and Logan again. Both had a shocked look on their faces. Logan was shocked because the little girl that had been in the room for five minutes had been his daughter who looked just like him except for the eyes, those were Veronica's. Keith was shocked because he had finally realized who is granddaughter looked like, Logan.

"Would you like me to explain everything that's happened over the last six years?" Veronica asked pulling both men out of their thoughts.

"Yes. Please" Keith answered while Logan nodded.

Veronica nodded then started her story. "When I left for New York I was pregnant but I hadn't known. I went and did everything I would have done if I hadn't been pregnant one of those things ended up with me sleeping with Brian Donnell. A month later I found out I was pregnant

"I thought the baby was Brian's so I told him and we were happy through the pregnancy. I had continued to go to school and everything was great. On May 19 Lynn was born. The second I saw her I knew she wasn't Brian's. She looked just like you Logan so I named her Lynn in remembrance of your mother."

Veronica stopped for a minute to let this sink in then started again. "Brian still thought that Lynn was his daughter until he found a picture I had of me and Logan. He started hitting me because he thought I cheated on him. I didn't do anything about it; I figured it was better he take out his anger on me than on Lynn. So I took it but it didn't stay like that.

"When Lynn turned 4 he started hitting her. Whenever he came home angry I knew I had to stay close to Lynn or send her over to the neighbors, who also had a little girl a couple of months older than Lynn. A few months after Lynn turned 5 the neighbors moved. After that Brian was worse, he started hitting both me and Lynn. We took it for a year. The night Lynn and I flew in Brian had beaten us. I decided I couldn't let this keep happening so we left" Veronica stopped there. She couldn't continue, she felt if she did she would burst into tear and neither Logan nor Keith made her.

Logan got up and pulled Veronica into his arms. Keith also got up and got Lynn. He brought her to the couch and sat her on his lap. He lifted the back of her shirt and saw the bruises. Lynn looked up at him and started to cry.

They stayed that way until both Veronica and Lynn had cried themselves to sleep. Keith took Lynn to Veronica's room and laid her down then sat on the corner of the bed and watched her sleep.

In the living room Logan had laid Veronica down on the couch and did the same thing as Keith, sat and watched.

Meanwhile

Brian was buying a plane ticket to Los Angeles, California. He was going to California to get his wife back.


	7. Chapter 6

Logan stayed the rest of the day and the night at the Mars residence. The whole time he was there both Veronica and Lynn remained asleep. Between jet lag and emotional exhaustion neither Keith nor Logan were surprised.

Logan left in the morning to go home to shower and change. When he came back 15 minutes later Veronica and Lynn were still asleep and Keith was getting ready to head toward the office to find out more about Brian.

Logan went into Veronica's room to watch Lynn. He sat and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Logan heard behind him.

Logan turned and gave Veronica a sad smile, "I know you are. But I have to ask you something." Logan stopped to see if Veronica was going to let him ask. She just staed at him waiting, he then continued. "Why did you stay with him? Why didn't you come to me? I don't understand why you stayed with a monster rather then come to me or even your dad."

Veronica gave Logan a sad smile. " I didn't go to you because I thought the baby was Brian's but after I found out she wasn't I didn't come to you because I didn't want to ruin your life. You had a hard life until you got into UCLA. I figured I should let you live your life the way you wanted to, not the way you would have to if I told you. So I stayed with Brian. He was great until he started to hit me. While I was pregnant I thought I loved him but after I saw Lynn for the first time I realized I couldn't love him because I -," she stopped there. She couldn't let him know not yet.

Logan stared at her expectantly. Just as he was about to open his mouth Lynn started screaming and thrashing.

"Lynn calm down," Veronica said as she went to grab her daughter unsure of what was wrong but Lynn continued.

Logan grabbed Lynn and brought her close to him rocking her and saying soothing words in her hair. He then looked up to see Veronica panicked and gave her a small smile before explaining, "She's having a night terror. I used to get them all the time when I was a kid. It's like a night mare and sleepwalking. While having a nightmare the child will start screaming and kicking around but they are still asleep. After a while they will go back to a calm sleep," Logan explained to Veronica as Lynn calmed down and curled up in Logan's arms.

Veronica nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed on. Logan gave her a look of confusion. Veronica just unraveled Logan's arms from around their daughter, slithered under Lynn and looked up ate Logan smiling. Logan smiled back and pulled both closer until Lynn's head was under his neck and Veronica's head was on his shoulder. He then turned his head and kissed Lynn's head then Veronica's. "I missed you," Logan whispered.

"I missed you, too," Veronica whispered back.

It was in that position that they slept awhile.

Meanwhile

Brian was getting off a plane in L.A.


End file.
